


Where You Belong

by wolfzaa



Series: Ficlets Through Seasons [2]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Episode: S03e02 I Want You to Want Me, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8434216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfzaa/pseuds/wolfzaa
Summary: “You're not going back on your word.  You're going back where you belong.”

Mike used to get lost alone in the dark, so for the first time in his life to have someone besides his family appeared at the end of his road, he didn’t know what to do.
(Drabble. Took place after Season 3 Episode 2: I Want You to Want Me.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Every drabble in this series will be a stand-alone and has nothing to do with one another, even the timeline is unrelated.  
> \---  
> I'm late for this fandom, I know. I just started season 3 and I can't stop myself writing something from Mike's POV.  
> (Non-beta)

 

_“You're not going back on your word.  You're going back where you belong.”_

Harvey's voice was rich and heavy in Mike's ears.  He felt guilty for Louis, yes, but Mike couldn't stop replaying that sentence in the brilliant head of his again and again; vivid as if he could go back in time just to hear it.

 

_Where you belong._

 

It made his heart ache, his brain stop functioning, and his breath halt on top of his lungs.

Mike didn't know why.  Yes, he was glad he could go back to Harvey, to everything they once had.  He should be happy.  Yet, in the back of his mind, he knew he was everything but a straight line.  His path was already stained to begin with. He cheated.  He lied.  He blackmailed someone.  He wouldn't be standing in this spot if he had been as straight as an arrow.

No, he wasn't happy.  He was scared.

He went back on his word.  He changed his mind.  He threw everything he had, every chance he got, just to go back to Harvey.

Every road he was on just lead right back to Harvey.

Mike was scared shitless about it.  He had been lost before and had nowhere else to go to but his Grammy.  He never chose a damn right thing.  He once chose Trevor, then Jenny, then Tess.  Now he had Rachel, yet the one his legs brought him to was still Harvey.

Mike swallowed hard.  His brain was too big it never shut down.  He didn't want to think about it anymore but he couldn't get high now, not after he just got back to Harvey.

Harvey.

Again.

 

_Where you belong._

 

The thought made him shiver.  It was always Harvey and he didn't know why.  He _lacked_ of something he didn’t even know where to start looking for.   He didn't know how to realize something he didn’t understand; what his heart had said, what his soul wanted, what _he_ actually needed.

Mike used to get lost alone in the dark, so for the first time in his life to have someone besides his family appeared at the end of his road, he didn’t know what to do.

Mike tried to sleep that night and ended up shifting around the mattress.  His heart ached.  His brain stopped functioning.  His breath halted on top of his lungs.  The only thing he knew was Harvey was waiting for him somewhere down that path, somewhere he couldn’t make a u-turn.

 

Somewhere he belonged.


End file.
